


matsuoka kou and the tale of, "wait, how many boyfriends do you have again?"

by tastybaby



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brother/Sister bonding, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Masturbation, Multi, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastybaby/pseuds/tastybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is where i keep a series of drabbles for kou matsuoka and the plethora of people she gets shipped with. some (many, probably) are going to be nsfw. the title is misleading. she has more than just boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gratuitous shower jerkoff (makou)

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! this is my first time publishing fanfic that wasn't for a kink meme! i'm not too terribly sure what i'm doing, but i had to start somewhere.
> 
> our first specimen is some makogou wherein makoto has been losing his mind over wanting to bang kou for the year they've been dating (and not knowing that their whole relationship thus far has just been a fat dry streak for her). he finds out in a pretty fun way, and proceeds to have a little more fun on his own.

Kou's shower was startlingly quiet. Compared to his own, that whistled and shrieked sporadically throughout every shower he had ever taken, the soft whisper of rushing water in hers was somewhere between jarring and extremely relaxing. They had just returned from the gym together and it was Makoto's turn to shower in her personal restroom. Because the water pressure was so low, he could occasionally hear her moving about her room. Getting dressed, rummaging through things, etc. 

"Hello? Hi Chigusa!" he heard her say from the adjacent room, dictating that she was on the phone. She and Chigusa had been friends since the beginning of high school and, now both in their third year, the two of them were quite close. He had accompanied Kou on a few double dates featuring Chigusa and whatever boy she'd been interested in that month. Supposedly the seven months she'd spent with Momotarou so far were a record-breaking high. 

"Mm, nah, he's showering right now." 

"No way! He would never,  _ever_ go for that. He's too shy." Makoto massaged the shampoo into his scalp, his interest rising slightly as the conversational topic remained on him. 

"Ugh, you don't even know. It's been like, what, a year? He still hasn't even talked about trying anything." 

Trying any what? Makoto started listening more closely. 

"Shut up! It's not my fault he doesn't know how to ask," Kou sighed. "Not everyone is like Momotarou and just blurts out an invitation for sex two weeks into the relationship, Chigusa." 

The word "sex" definitely caught his attention.

"I know  _you_ know that! God, I dunno, I guess I'm just frustrated because the toys I have aren't really satisfying me anymore." Makoto could hear her more closely now. He was pretty sure she had her back against the bathroom door.

But that wasn't important. Makoto's heart picked up the pace. Kou had a toy? Kou had more than one toy? That she used on herself? The mundane tasks of washing his body weren't enough to distract him from an all-too-vivid image of Kou administering pleasure on herself with the help of a few toys. He pressed his back against the tile. 

"I don't know how to tell him, though! I've been dropping hints for months. I just...ugh, do you think he's a virgin? I've never had sex with a virgin before. Is it as bad as people say?"

Makoto pushed away the guilt for assuming that Kou had been a virgin and never asking and instead favored the thought that she had had sex before. He'd been worried for almost the entire year that  was going to frighten her or intimidate her if he brought up anything that intimate, but apparently that wasn't the case. The thought of Kou as an experienced lover replaced Kou teasing herself with toys. Makoto bit his lip and balled his hands into fists.

Or at least, he would have, but he quickly realized that one of his fists was already sliding over his erection. When did that happen? He grunted quietly and opted to roll with the punches. Kou was merciless.

"Seriously, I've been thinking about just taking matters into my own hands. How hard do you think it would be to just, like hop on his dick while he's driving? Mm, yeah, it probably wouldn't be that safe, but... Ugh. Chigusa, I'm dying here. I haven't gotten laid since like, four months before he asked me out. I need to get some soon or I'm gonna lose it!"

Makoto's chest felt like it weighed fifteen extra pounds. He was glued to the wall, his hand working at a well-rehearsed pace. Now in the final stretch, he let his mind run wild with different images of Kou's body against him. The way her breasts would feel against his chest. The way they would feel against his  _thighs_  if she were kneeling over him, her lips wrapped around his cock--

It was times like these that he was thankful for anti-slip shower floors. He may have come audibly, he may not have. His mind was preoccupied. 

Rinsing off and making sure any sexual fluids made their way down the drain, Makoto steadied his breathing and turned off the water. He opened the shower curtain and almost fainted from shock.

Kou was seated on the bathroom counter, holding his towel in her hands and looking quite smug. He scrambled to cover himself with the curtain.

"Kou!" he gasped uselessly.

"Did you have fun?" she replied, swinging her legs as they were too short to reach the floor. Kou hugged the folded towel to her chest. 

"Have..fun..?"

"Thin walls. Quiet shower," Kou could barely contain herself. "I wish I could've recorded your reaction, oh my God," she chuckled and tossed the towel to him. He waited for her to leave, but she didn't.

"I need to dry off," he choked. She rolled her eyes and hopped off the counter.

"Alright, but don't bother getting dressed! I wanna see what kind of heat you're packing, Tachibana." He stammered in a futile attempt to respond.

"Those jammers of yours don't leave a whole lot to the imagination, and I've been dying to know since I was 15." The playful tone juxtaposed with the knowing wink she shot him before walking back into her bedroom made him laugh and shake his head to himself.

Even after all this time, Kou was always so full of surprises. 


	2. the intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chigusa and kou call out rin on his weird misogynistic habit of trying to "protect" kou. brother/sister bonding and angst ensues as well.
> 
> consider this to be in a different universe than chapter one, where insert 5 dudes of your choice (sans rin, obv) + chigusa are all dating kou in some cute harem thing
> 
> (no incest lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, non-romance mostly, just wrote this to confront rin because he needed to chill out

They figured that after the third time Kou was dragged to a self defense seminar, an intervention of some sort was well overdue. 

She had opted not to invite the boys, as she hadn't intended on driving anyone up to the hospital today. Or replacing any vases in their home. Kou and Chigusa sat side-by-side, hands folded delicately on their laps. Rin was tapping his foot and grinding his teeth, seated on the coffee table. 

"Rin, do you know why we asked you to meet us here?" Chigusa asked politely. He snarled in response.

"You didn't. You ambushed me on my way to take a piss in my own house,"

"Details," she waved the comment away. Kou cleared her throat to interject, relaxing her posture a bit.

"I am 18 years old. Approaching 19," she began, her tongue flitting anxiously around her mouth to find the words she had carefully laid out for herself. "And you need to back off."

Rin had two responses at once. Alone with his sister, he would have softened and peppered her with shallow excuses and comments about how he needed to take care of her. In the presence of one of her...many significant others, his anger bubbled and boiled in his chest. His left hand tightened around the lip of the table, but the aggressive string of expletives did not surface. He managed to look pointedly at Chigusa, who did not even give a hint of surrender. She was fearless in the lion's den, he had to give her that. "'Back off?' What am I supposed to do if one of them hurts you?" 

"What would mom do? Probably comfort me for a while and let me heal on my own. What would I do if someone hurt you? The same thing," Kou explained patiently. Neutralizing his emotions was a common practice with her, to the point where she considered it a weekly chore. Especially over this topic. 

"She doesn't need you to enact some sort of petty vengeance on whoever she gets involved with," her partner chimed in. Kou placed her hand over the other's and uttered "babe, please." Aggression wasn't going to help the situation, as illustrated by the vein in Rin's neck that had made itself visible. 

"What she means is... Okay. This whole 'protect your little sister' thing was helpful when I was younger. Primary school would've been tough if you weren't there for me like that. But I got older, and I can take care of myself now. I know how to deal with a relationship conflict. I know how to spot red flags if someone isn't treating me right," Kou gave him a playful smile "and I mean, not to brag, but I can take a guy out now. You've seen my suplex." 

Rin had seen her suplex. He ran his fingers through his hair and cracked his neck. She wasn't a little girl anymore, he'd had enough accidental period-related discoveries under his belt to know that. She was a legal adult and really only a year younger than him. Loosening his grip was going to be tough, though. Even if he knew he had no reason not to. He let out a sigh that was a lot shakier than he intended. Kou took that as a cue to eye Chigusa, indicating that she needed some time alone. 

"I'll leave you to do the rest, Kou," she spoke solemnly and left the room. 

"Is this a Dad thing?" Kou asked, moving to sit next to him on the coffee table and wrap her arm around his shoulders. 

"Didn't think so, but probably. What isn't a Dad thing, anymore?" he shot her a sad smile. She stroked his shoulder blade. "You know that shitty cliche that, when a parent goes MIA, the kid takes on the role?" A minimal response from his sister, and he kept going. "Fuck, I can't believe I lost this much of my life to being a big, fat anime trope. Unbelievable." The two of them exchanged a laugh that seemed to puncture the heavy atmosphere. 

"So, if I'm getting this right, you were just trying to protect me the way Dad would have?" she looked at him meaningfully. Nodding, Rin slung a heavy arm over Kou's shoulders. They still felt so frail to him.

"Yeah? I guess? I don't really know. S'pose that's a tall order for a kid who couldn't even ride a bike," he confessed. There were tears in his eyes, but he felt like he probably wasn't going to melt down. It comforted him to watch her wipe away some of her own. 

"You are  _such_ a softie," she teased, ruffling his hair. The grin had returned to her face, and he felt one pulling at the corners of his own mouth, 

"In my defense though,  _how else_ do you deal with your kid sister's first boyfriend being like, five dudes you've known forever and also a chick?" he protested. 

"How do you deal with your brother threatening your partners with physical violence at your 18th birthday party?" she returned.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'll lay off. Slowly. But I  _am_ going to check in once and a while. Because you're family and I lo--" he averted his eyes.

"Aww! Because you love me!" Kou delighted in his words and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face in his chest. "I love you too. The next thing we're gonna work on is the L word with you, but I'll give you some time to get in your groove." 

He started to form some sort of vehement response, or tease her about how  _ABC Family_ this whole moment was, but she gave him a big, wet kiss on the cheek and he groaned. 

"Alright, alright, let the credits roll, Gou. I still need to piss, can I go?" 

"Fine, but you are still a loser. I'm gonna go call Makoto. Try not to burn his house down?" 

Halfway to the restroom, he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to face her. With a grin, he sneered, "no promises."

"Rin!" she whined and threw a couch pillow his way.

Chigusa was outside on the porch, typing away on her phone about today's successes with mama bear.   
 _Mission accomplished. They even had one of their feelings talk things. Forecast is looking good, everyone!_


	3. oh god oh god oh GOD she's so pretty (seikou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today, seijuurou and kou broke up in my tomodachi life town and i was so sad that i had to make myself better, somehow. most of this is kind of relative to my tomolife game..but it's just AU seigou lol. also probably sickeningly sweet because i need something to dissuade the pain and suffering in my heart. enjoy.

Some people believed in love at first sight. Some people believed that one of the most sought-after, complex, and intense feelings a person could have for another could be enacted with a simple glance. Some people went so far to think that two people were fated together, and no matter what winding mountain roads their lives took them on, at the end of the journey their fingers would interlace and their hearts would beat in unison. 

Seijuurou was one of those people, first and foremost.

He got teased a lot for being such a romantic, but he didn't mind. Foolish men and boys could seek popularity, wide sexual arsenals, and count their suitors as they pleased. Seijuurou wanted _The One_ (the words resounded through his body when his mind theater spoke them) that he'd spend the rest of his life with. He had other goals. Captain of the swim team couldn't slack off on fundraising and training regimen and supplies because he was thinking about a cute freshman that walked into his life holding a clipboard and a pocket full of questions about her brother (how _cute_ \--she was so concerned for him!) He couldn't let her polite "thank you" and the soft, warm curve of her lips as she smiled ruin his life. God as his witness, they nearly did.

For someone with such impressive lung capacity, his breath often came short when Gou crossed his mind. For someone as surefooted and driven as himself, walls seemed to be much harder to avoid, and hallways with bookshelves or desks felt more like a slalom course. The first semester of his third year at Samezuka was full of unsightly collision bruises. Humming came more frequently than usual as well. Sleeping came less often. His roommate threw pillows at him from below every other night, grunting about how he needed to take some Melatonin and call it a night. But, how could he? His mind was awake, his heart was awake, and his eyes refused to flutter closed.

Time spent with his Gou was time spent sweating profusely, mumbling and running into things for a while. She seemed to be a bit disorganized in her thoughts as well, and more often than not they just ended up staring at each other in blissful silence. It was music to his ears. At this point, she wasn't technically "his" Gou, but she was more his than anyone else's. Or, so he hoped.

Swimming management duties became more lax over the weeks. Trips to the sports supply store became trips to the store, out for frozen yogurt, maybe a movie or a walk on the beach. Management duties never took a back seat to their little excursions, but when the season ended, they didn't hesitate to come up with excuses to see each other. He returned from each date (he had made special care to announce that they were, in fact, dates, and she smacked the back of his arm) short of breath and with a cloudy mind. Upon later confession, she apparently had a similar reaction.

Holding hands happened first. Hugging was already sort of a thing, but the too-friendly side hugs pivoted a bit and became much more intimate. Seijuurou wasn't sure when that happened. Kissing happened too, and by that time, Seijuurou was so enamored by her that he didn't even notice when he switched from "Gou" to "Kou." 

The first kiss wasn't at all like the movies. They were walking back to the train station together when Kou stopped in her tracks. Seijuurou assumed something was wrong, she did have a sensitive stomach recently and the bacon-avocado slider she'd inhaled earlier didn't look too forgiving. Turning to her, he draped his arm around her shoulder and bent to meet her gaze. Her eyes were averted and she looked to be struggling with something.

"Babe?" he asked innocently. No response.

"Kou, are you okay?" he moved to stand where she'd have no choice but to face him. Her pout twisted into a grin and she nearly sent him falling onto his back with such a powerful lunge forward. She was in his arms, knees secured on either side of him with her arms around his neck. Their lips were touching.

His first instinct was to support her body, and after that, he realized that he might want to close his eyes. Also, he was being kissed. Kou giggled against his mouth and pecked here and there, saying something about how she was too short to be able to instigate a kiss like this without leaving him wide open. He would have responded with something silly and nonsensical about always being wide open if he could speak. Alas, one cannot have his cake and eat it, too. She slithered off of him.

"Sei, you alright?" she practically sang. Seijuurou couldn't believe he did this, but he touched his lips and stared blankly at her. It was so typical and lame, but he was typical and lame and probably half in love at this point. A toothy grin followed, and she grabbed his hand and they continued walking. Kisses came easily after that. 

\--

It was probably far past midnight and Seijuurou was picking quietly at the strings of his guitar. Kou was a ball among their sea of half-unzipped sleeping bags and had probably dozed off long ago. Filling his lungs with the mountain air felt good on occasion, but he had discovered as of late that mountain air mixed well with Kou's perfume and her soft skin against his legs where she slept peacefully. 

Whispering lyrics to a song he wasn't sure he'd made up or not, he picked away, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Being in love was supposed to be passionate, fiery, and intense, but being in love had never failed to put him at so much ease.


	4. please just let me blow you, ffs (seikou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little drabble for an old prompt on [the kink meme](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1985.html?thread=2638017#cmt2638017) 'cause i love seikou so much that it really really hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry so long no update... i have been SUPER busy and devoting any writing time i had to the soukou fic i just posted. here's a little thing i wrote at 3 am because WHY NOT and i'm not even gonna bother editing.

"Kou--you're, you're sure you don't want me to do something for you?" he asked for the umpteenth time.

She was on her knees, face resting on his while he sat in her desk chair. Kou was exasperated and, quite honestly, was ready to send him home if he continued with this selflessness nonsense. She and Seijuurou had been dating for how long? A few months? And she'd only been able to do this for him once, and only on the condition that she come twice. Rolling her eyes, Kou's delicate hands framed his thighs and she eyed him with annoyance.

"Please just let me, Sei, I honestly-- _honestly_ don't want anything from you right now," she reassured, but he was unconvinced. Kou figured that her words fell on dead ears, and actions often spoke louder than words anyway. She hoped that these particular actions would speak loud enough to get him to stop looking so nervous. Lucky for her, he wore nixe, soft jeans today that had an easy-to-maneuver zipper. It slid down easily and she nudged his legs apart.

"I just don't feel right about you not getting anything out of this," Seijuurou spoke as if the words had been under pressure inside of him, but someone punctured the tank. Kou paid him no mind for a while and studied the way he swelled against her palm. It thrilled her to know that she could do this to him with minimal effort. 

Coaxing his pants past his knees, she closed in on a clothed member zealously. 

"Ah! K--Kou, it's really okay, you don't have to--!" he pleaded uselessly. Even through the damp cotton of his boxer-briefs, her tongue sliding over the tip of his penis made his hips stutter and his voice waver. Or was it the other way around? His mind drew a blank on the linguistics as soon as he felt himself spring out of his boxers, her bare lips brushing against a blushing, weeping tip. He bit his lip and watched her, heels digging into the soles of his shoes. He wondered absently if his toes were going to curl in on themselves.

"I just want you to get off, too--"

"I am getting off on this. I'm watching you."

Something clicked in Seijuurou's mind after that. That the best way to please her while she pleased him was to show her how pleased he was! He wasn't a very verbal person when it came to sex, but Kou was smart and perceptive and always seemed to know what he was thinking. He finally relaxed, leaned back slightly and fidgeted in her mouth. His eyes threatened to close, but this was a moment worth savoring with as many senses as applicable. He grunted when her nose brushed against his pelvis, and looked down to see her practically swallowing his entire shaft. It was so impressive that the moan he'd nearly let lose caught in his throat and swelled to a growl.

He didn't know how to explain it, but he could feel her smiling. The sucking and squelching noises her mouth was making were so _debauched_ and  _lewd_ that they seemed more than a little pornographic. It definitely turned him on. He remembered quickly that the task at hand was to be appreciative, and praise began to drip from his lips the way saliva and pre-ejaculate were dripping from hers.

"Gosh, Kou, you're so ama, mm, amazing."

"It's taking everything I've got to not stand up and fuck your mouth right now, honest." That one made her giggle and he twitched at the small vibration it caused around his penis.

"Please don't stop ever. Your mouth feels so  _fucking_ good," he requested in a heap of breathy groans. As he went on, his words became more incoherent and he didn't even have time to warn her. 

She felt him grow suddenly less hard, and then harder than he'd been before in an instant. She pulled back, hand pumping against him and an open, inviting mouth awaiting his come. He delivered promptly and she moaned.

Seijuurou's voice filtered through the air, sweetly reciting Kou's name in an erotic, yet still loving tone. He looked down at her and grinned sheepishly. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Kou eyed him knowingly.

"Far from, babe. Did I mention how great come is for your skin? We should do this more often."

She spat some of it at him and stood to go wipe the excess off. He chuckled happily.


	5. big meaty arms & big soft hearts (soumakousei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kou has three enormous boyfriends that are all enormously lame (in their own special ways)

Seijuurou gave the best hugs. Despite the hardness of his body, out of the three of them, he was the most squishy. The way his arms captured her often times could have thawed any icy burden she'd been carrying around with her. Kou relished in his hugs, burying her nose in his chest and inhaling lungfuls of his scent--it was just pheromones mixed with Old Spice and his laundry detergent, but it smelled like home. She would have loved to live the rest of her life in Seijuurou's arms, and there was no doubt in Kou's mind that he would welcome her happily if she ever made the request. He was very eager and easy to count on when she met him, and even now the same childish willingness to please her surfaces every now and then.

Kou laughed at him the first time he melodramatically sang  _Are You Lonesome Tonight_ to her past midnight in her kitchen, but now she can't help but grin to herself when the song comes on shuffle. Elvis Presley had a wonderful voice, very syrupy and easy to take in; however, Seijuurou's silly snarling lip and the hand over his chest while he swayed and preened the song to her would always be her favorite rendition. (Not to mention, she doubted that Elvis Presley would be as good of a cuddler when she needed it). 

* * *

According to other people, Sousuke had always been a "tough nut to crack." Kou had never really noticed that, because he'd been putty in her hands since they were children (but she didn't even notice  _that_ until after the third or fourth person pointed it out to her). One of Kou's favorite things about him was always his smile--as it used to be so infrequent, and Kou had a knack for liking things that she only had limited access to. But she squeezed herself back into his life, and the corners of his mouth started to turn upward to reveal half a decade of two different orthodontists' work to the world. Sometimes they just spent hours beaming at each other in between wrestling for tickle-dominance and throwing food at each other in the middle of nice restaurants. 

He refused to be at eye level with her when they laid together. When she asked him about it, he flushed, shifted from foot to foot, and confessed that he just really liked having her chin rest on his head. She also noted, but had the decency to never bring it up, that Sousuke in particular enjoyed being pampered and doted on by her. If his shoulder was acting up, the only thing that could calm him was Kou's soothing touch. Sousuke would inadvertently reward her efforts with a sleepy smile, and she would kiss his nose. According to other people, the giggling and "I love you"s that generally followed that were insufferably sweet, but they could both live with that.

* * *

 Kou and Makoto had quite a few unspoken rituals that even they didn't totally understand. The first of which, and probably the most predictable, happened on the daily and still makes Sousuke laugh out loud every time he witnessed it.

Whether they were sitting together, half-asleep in bed, or just walking past each other, Kou would let her arm trail over his back and shoulders until her fingers gave his bicep a light squeeze. Knowing what she expected, Makoto would flex his powerful arms for her to marvel over. Sometimes, when he was feeling playful, he would make her wait a few moments, squishing his arm between her fingers wordlessly, until he delivered. It would always end with a "thank you," from Kou and a "my pleasure," from Makoto. The exchange was routine and casual. 

Another strange practice they had took place right before and right after every instance of them making love. It began with Kou saying something in the area of "Oh, I forgot, I owe you this," and she'd kiss him playfully. With or without their other partners, they would sleep together, and then when everyone was sweaty, gasping, and varying degrees of satisfied, Makoto would lean over her with a tender voice and whisper, "I want you to borrow this," and kiss her. Sousuke and Seijuurou never got jealous or felt left out, they all loved each other, and there was nothing wrong with a bit of singular intimacy now and then. 

At the end of the day, the four of them usually ended up in some sort of dogpile in their two king-sized beds (that they'd pushed together to accommodate three men over 6 feet tall) and whisper sweet nothings to each other with breathy, giddy voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would this even be called. soumakousei? sure. sousuke, makoto, and seijuurou all worshipping their queen girlfriend kou with their big bear arms.
> 
> un-edited as usual with a lame ending because i started getting emotional listening to elvis lmao...

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i don't know what i'm doing, so if i did something wrong posting or formatting-wise, PLEASE please let me know okay hahaha..


End file.
